


Donut Ask

by Kaoupa



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Post - Small Favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: The Eldest Gruff reports back to the Summer Court.





	Donut Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am not that good at writing the sort of tongue-twisting and Ye Old English that goes on with the fae, just assume that Titania has ordered the Eldest Gruff to speak clearly, and that Harry makes her mad enough to speak clearly herself.

“Harry Dresden escaped you?”

 

The Queen of Summer’s question was asked in a tone of voice that most of the Summer Court would have thought at first belonged to her sister, Mab. The tone of voice that had become very common to her, after her daughter Aurora’s death, whenever Harry Dresden was concerned with the business of the Summer Court.

 

And across from her, the Eldest Gruff nodded.

 

“Indeed, my queen.”

 

Titania’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I would ask why you spared him, my champion, when you know full well my feelings about the fact that he still lives.”

 

The gruff did not seem to take any discomfort from how the air temperature went up several degrees, or Titania’s not-really-hidden anger.

 

Or at least, he didn’t show it, if he did. He still bowed politely at the question, though.

 

“Apologies, o my queen, but Harry Dresden was made an Esquire of Summer for the attack on Winter’s capital in July several years ago. He wished to call in his small favor when we encountered each other, and said that leaving a debt unfulfilled would reflect poorly on the Summer Court’s honor.” The goat-headed fae calmly explained. “By the time I had returned, he had made his way off the island, and had encountered Nicodemus Archleone.” 

 

Titania, for a split second, seemed to smile. However, it vanished before anyone could be sure it had been there.

 

“He was able to escape regardless, however, and leave Nicodemus near the brink of death.” Eldest Gruff continued. This caught the interest of many of the Court’s members.

 

“I would ask how.” For the first time after the Eldest Gruff had returned, the Summer Lady spoke up.

 

The Eldest Gruff looked slightly pleased as he spoke. “It would seem that the Noose he wears is still a noose, despite its current purpose.”

 

Most of the Court looked pleased, and mentally filed the phrase away.

 

“Might I ask how Harry Dresden escaped you personally?” Lily continued.

 

Eldest Gruff nodded. “Ah, yes. He asked me to obtain for him a donut.”

 

There had been quiet talking in the main courtyard for a few minutes before this, with the conversation consisting of all kinds of fae wondering how Dresden had evaded the wrath of the Eldest Gruff when he had a clear fix on his location.

 

When someone makes a statement that both answers the question and catches everyone off-guard, it is amazing how fast that sort of talk can die down.

 

After roughly two seconds, Lily broke the silence.

 

“...A  _ donut _ ?”

 

“Indeed, my Lady. ‘Prithee, with sprinkles ‘pon it instead, and frosting of white.’” the gruff repeated.

 

In Harry Dresden’s voice.

 

Now, several other fae were also breaking the silence, as they tried to suppress their amusement, and managing to keep it down to mere chuckles. Lily had a wide smile on her face, and tears were running down her cheeks.

 

Fix, the Summer Knight, didn’t even bother trying to suppress his amusement, and just ran out the archway with an enormous grin on his face. 

 

Two seconds after he was out of sight, everyone there could hear him laughing.

 

Titania’s eyebrows were twitching. Anyone who knew her well enough could tell it was clearly intentional.

 

Nobody there knew her well enough, though, to tell if it was from rage, mirth, or both.

 

“May I ask if you are serious, Eldest Gruff?” One of the lesser Seelie lords asked from the sideline, having apparently contained his laughter long enough to ask.

 

Titania’s top assassin turned around to the young lord, completely composed.

 

As he turned, something shifted in the air - the shift of something that had been concealed by a glamour no longer being that way.

 

And as he turned around, the entire Court saw the gruff carrying a box.

 

“I am not.”

 

He let silence fill the courtyard for a second before he continued speaking.

 

“Queens, would you care for a donut? They are rather tasty, I must say.”

 

Titania stared at the Gruff. She said nothing, and didn’t so much as blink.

 

By contrast, Lily (and a large part of the Court) was laughing.

 

“I’ll take two!” she chortled out, still grinning. “And I’m mounting them on my wall!”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably didn’t do the actual scene justice, but I am a little proud of this. Especially considering most of it got pumped out in a few hours.


End file.
